Stand By You
by allyargents
Summary: Before asking her parents for the money for Chilton, Lorelai asked them for help to send her other child, Cassie away to boarding school. Cassie was reckless, wild, too trouble for Lorelai to handle so she sent her away to Maine. Three years later, Cassie is sent home as Jess is moving in. As she readjusts to living back home, she can't help the budding romance growing between them


**WARNING! This chapter contains implied sexual assault. One party is clearly under the influence of drugs and alcohol. The status of the other is unknown. If you have any questions, feel free to message me, whether on here or on my Tumblr at rorysqilmore.**

 **Disclaimer ('cause I'm paranoid): I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of its characters, plot lines, dialogue, or other materials which can be found within the show.**

* * *

 **The Other Gilmore**

 _One minute,_

Cassie Gilmore attempted to keep the hand clutched around a drink of mixed alcohol steady as she swayed to the Nirvana song blasting, while a drug took effect and a boy kissed her neck. She didn't know the name of the drug nor the name of the boy, but that was okay because that was the fun in it all.

The boy dragged her to the corner of the dorm room crowded with eight other people, but no one cared. They were either too far down a crack pipe or too busy sucking face with someone else—A threesome was going on in the bathtub. He gently led her on to her back as he continued to leave sloppy kisses and his hands drifted below her waist.

Cassie's muscles relaxed as the mystery drug took effect. Her eyes rolled back, then all she saw was black.

 _Next minute,_

Or it felt like the course of a minute.

Cassie awoke to her head aching, her clothes missing, and a boy's arms wrapped around her waist. His clothes, mixed with hers, were scattered across the floor. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to put the pieces together. She had sex, which wasn't really a big deal—her virginity sailed three years ago. The problem, however, was that her brain felt like someone had thrown it into a blender. Her thoughts were all muffled and she couldn't recall, _did they use protection?_

Cassie stood. She carefully stepped around the unconscious body and yanked her dress out from beneath him. He didn't even stir nor gave any sign of disturbance. She was alone in this, she realized, as she slipped her dress on. Maybe it was the lack of underwear, but she still felt naked. With one more glance towards the boy's face in a peaceful sleep, Cassie surged with rage and doubt. So, she ran.

The next week, the same scene occurred. Except it took place in Georgina's room and Cassie refused a drink and the mystery drug that Mariana provided that week. When someone pestered her about it, she said she had an early dance rehearsal in the morning. _A lie._ It was the off-season, but it got them to quit. She learned that the boy's name was Colin and he was from their brother school, but she couldn't dare to look his way as he felt up Brianna Whitaker.

She stood in the corner of the room, completely sober as everyone else got wasted or had sex. And she couldn't help but think, _those two things fucked my life._

Maybe Cassie should had known better. No, she _knew_ she should had known better. All those years her mother had lectured on about protected sex had gone to waste. Her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, a stubborn, strong, bright-eyed woman, had twin girls, Cassie and her sister, Rory, at the age of sixteen. She had preached and made jokes since she was a baby about the importance in using protection. But that had all gone over her head and her mother was going to kill her when she found out. _If_ she found out. Who said she had to?

Yeah, Lorelai didn't need to find out anything. Cassie still had options. Even if she didn't decide to rid of...it, she could still stay at school until summer vacation in a couple of months. She was sure her mother and sister and the whole damn town of Stars Hollow would be fine if she didn't come back. She would have to get a job. Raise some money, then take off one night. She could get on a bus or a train and head to like, Montana. Far away from Maine and far away from Connecticut. She could get a job on a farm and work with the horses, or something. She always liked horses. She could make it work. Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

One week later,

Cassie found herself on a bus, similar to the one her mother had forced her on to three years ago, when she banished her from home. Now, from a place she had made her new home when she felt like had nothing, she was once again, _banished._ Cassie was going home a week earlier than everyone else. She completed her finals last week, and then in the fall, she wouldn't be returning to Stonewall Academy. They didn't want her anymore, just like Stars Hollow, so _where did she go?_

Montana was out of the question because of her noisy roommate, Allison, who Cassie had considered her best friend only a month ago, before she stuck her nose into the bottom of the trashcan, stumbling upon Cassie's biggest secret, then continued to destroy her trust by telling the whole damn school. It was only a matter of time before the headmistress found out, and when she did, it was the end of Cassie's career at Stonewall Academy because all the damn headmistress cared about was keeping the school's perfect reputation. Never mind the drugs, the alcohol, and the partying that goes on behind those stone walls. She was a disgrace through the eyes of Stonewall Academy because there's nothing worse than a knocked up teenager. Never mind the guy who got her pregnant with the drugs and alcohol and who had helped make the damn baby growing inside her. He got to continue on with his education. God, that made her cringe, thinking about how half of the baby was _his._ Part her, part sleazeball.

She kinda wished that the bus leading her to Stars Hollow would run off an edge of a bridge. Make all of this end. She didn't want to face the judgment, the looks, everything that came along with living in a small town. But what choice did she have? Not much, now that her mother knew via a call from the headmistress.

Oh, man. Her mother knew. S _he was screwed._


End file.
